


A Sort of Mercy

by Shalkalaka



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalkalaka/pseuds/Shalkalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel's a hairy dude.  Jehan shows his appreciation with a blowjob.  100% PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sort of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring over a porny little kink meme fill as an experiment to see how Ao3 reacts to all-out Amis smut (that isn't E/R).
> 
> (I'm not using my normal Les Mis username for this post, but shhhhh. Let me keep my veneer of respectability. I'll probably panic and orphan this in a week anyway.)

Jehan sighed happily as he opened the last button of Bahorel's shirt to reveal the burly, well-haired torso underneath. He stroked nimble fingers through the curls below his navel. "My friend, what have you been hiding from me all this time?"

"Had I known you would be so pleased, I would've undressed around you long ago."

Jehan leaned in and allowed his fingers to follow the hair up Bahorel's firm abdomen to his chest, the very tips of his fingernails leaving tingling trails in their wake. Up through the stubble on his neck he continued, then down back over his collarbones, his nipples, his ribs.  When his hands touched fabric at Bahorel's waist, he dropped to his knees.

Bahorel groaned. "You'll be the death of me like this." Jehan gave him a devilish smile, ran a finger barely along the inside of his waistband, then without breaking eye contact, licked the line of hair from trousers to navel. "Christ!"

It was Prouvaire's turn to groan. "You smell so good. And you taste so good. Just let me..." Licking and sucking hungrily, he moved his hands up to unbutton the sides of Bahorel's trouser flap. After leaving a bruising kiss inside his hipbone, he pulled off. "May I?"

"Do you even have to ask?”

“I think it polite,” he winked. Then in a single smooth motion, he grabbed the tight fabric across Bahorel’s thighs and pulled it to the ground.

Jehan licked his lips at the sight of Bahorel’s cock jutting out from his open shirt. “Sit down, sit down,” he urged with a little push. Bahorel obediently backed up to the edge of the bed, Jehan following inelegantly on his knees.

Jehan planted his hands on Bahorel’s sturdy legs, and immediately latched on to the sensitive juncture of crotch and inner thigh. He pivoted so his nose disappeared into Bahorel’s thick hair, then inhaled his musk deeply. His warm breath on damp skin was infuriatingly arousing. Bahorel hardened further.

Jehan gave a final nip from his position, then began to move lower and lower between Bahorel’s legs. Bahorel’s balls tightened in anticipation of touch – right as Jehan pulled away. The little shit stifled a giggle as Bahorel tried not to arch after him.

“Patience, patience.”

“I’ll teach you about pa–ah!–tience” he tried to snap back as Jehan planted a delicate kiss on his leaking slit, then began on the other side.

His hands were now more active, insistently working at Bahorel’s twitching thighs – pinching, scratching, kneading, tugging at the delicate hair behind his knees. It was becoming difficult not to thrust into the air.

“Jehan, Jehan dearest, you torture me. Show a man some mercy.”

Jehan looked up innocently. “What sort of mercy?”

“My cock, you devil. Before it drops off in despair.”

“We couldn’t have that! Not when I have so many plans for it.” Finally, finally, he began to mouth at Bahorel’s balls, hands buried in his thick pubic hair, then slowly worked his way up the underside of his cock to the tip. Just as Bahorel was about to beg again, Jehan wrapped his lips around the head and sucked enthusiastically.

“Christ! Christ!” Bahorel groaned, earning a happy moan from Jehan. His clever tongue took ever more of Bahorel, until he suddenly pulled off, closed his eyes, and took several long breaths.

“What’s wrong? Too much, then? Come up here, Jehan, and let me –”

“No, no. Just wait a moment. Let me…”

Jehan took another deep breath, then sat up, and swallowed Bahorel’s cock.

He gagged, at first. Bahorel tried to push back at his forehead, making senseless soothing noises, but Jehan shook his head, moved up on his knees, and dove down again.

Tears welling in his eyes, throat fluttering, Jehan sunk his nose into Bahorel’s pubes. In Bahorel’s desperation to stay still, his fingers curled into Jehan’s scalp. Prouvaire succeeding in staying there for a few moments, choking down helpless noises, before he pulled back with a heavy gasp.

Without pausing, he sunk back down, looked up through wet eyes, and pulled Bahorel’s orgasm out of him with a final suck.

With Bahorel still reeling, he crawled up, and used that torturous tongue to feed Bahorel his own come.  He stroked happily through the hair on Bahorel's chest until he swallowed.


End file.
